Demon Nature
by Madame de Coeur
Summary: He vowed to destroy him...but was he his true enemey, or destined LifeMate? Second FanFic..Hope you enjoy! If you don't like Yaoi don't read. BoyxBoy NaruxSasu SemexUke This is on hold till I can get the book its based on.
1. Chapter 1

**Demon Nature**

"Talking"

"_**Mental Link"**_

"_Thoughts"_

_:Spell:_

"**Talking to beast"**

This is my second story so yeah hope you guys like it. Well this story I got the idea from this book I was reading named Dark Demon really good book just to tell you! (read if you have the chance) Anyways this will be a yaoi story ok….

If you don't like it…please don't read…I don't want flames!

Read and review!

Ja!

Mage- Wizard with tremendous power well respected

Dark Mage- Wizard with tremendous power but uses them for dark arts

Dark Demon- Demons that have sub come to their darkness.

Demon Slayer-Kills Demons good or bad doesn't matter.

Demon Hunter- Hunts down Demons that have sub come to their thousand years Darkness

Thousand Years Darkness- darkness that consumes the soul of a male demon.

As the sun set, Sasuke got ready. The Mark on his right hip started to burn once more as the night drew forward. Demons start to roam around and will try to find him to kill him. This was nothing new to him. They wanted to kill him, he was ready.

Ready as he will ever be, he wore black to blend in with the darkness of the night. Black pants that let him move around more freely and a tight fitting shirt that won't get caught in anything. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice. A belt that had at his weapons at his reach. Every thing he needed to hunt down those bastards.

He jumped off the balcony that accompanied his room in to the night world that he hunts. As he landed on the soft ground he felt is shift under him. The ground trembled with the evil in the air. Sasuke smirked, "This was going to be one hell of an interesting night."

He said out loud for the wind to carry his message out to those that hunt him.

As he ran into the dense forest, he felt the trees quake with the evil the wind bought them. He pushed him self a little bit more to quicken his pace. The bastards were coming from every angles. As he ran though the forest, something kept coming behind him but under ground. Every time he looked back the thing would stop moving. "_Very strange" _Sasuke thought turning back to the front of his path. He arrived in the middle of the forest and sent out a pulse of energy to lure the Demons to him and get this over with.

Just as he let the pulse of energy go though out the forest, a pack of wolves came though the thick of the trees. The wolves had black fur that was stained with the blood of their kill. The look and smell that came off them was so strong that Sasuke wanted to gag so badly. The wolves looked at him with a peculiar look of hunger, but they would not attack. They stood there waiting for something or someone.

"Well, well, I never thought I would have the honor of meeting you again Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan." the man said a he immerged from his hiding place behind a big leafless Sakura tree. The man stood at 6'3, seven inches taller than his 5'9 stature. The man had white long hair that was gathered in a low ponytail. He also wore glasses that made him look handsome and intelligent. He also wore a black and white suit.

"What do you want Kabuto? I really don't have time for this right know" Sasuke told the man in front of him. "My you wound me my dear little Sasuke. I thought the pulse of energy was to draw me near to you. I thought maybe we could get together and do a little something under the moonlight." Kabuto said to the shorter man with raven hair in front of him. Sasuke smirked " So that was you dear _Kabu _following me though out this time. Well if so then lets dance with the moon as our witness. What do you say?" The raven told the white.

"So let it be, dear _Sasu _let us dance." With that Kabuto let his pack of wolves attack Sasuke.

Somewhere Near The Inn

Naruto walked around the inn where his soul was being tugged to. "**Are you sure this is were you are being called to? This looks like an inn?…How strange.."** Naruto asked his beast. All his beast did was growl his answer. The beast within him was becoming restless and wanted to find his Life-Mate that called to him within these wall. The sent was intoxicating to him and his beast. The smell of rainstorms and thunder.

He found out who his Life-Mate was when he passed a young man in Paris France last year. Truly now lady luck was on his side after all these years of trying to find his mate. The darkness of thousand years has little more to go before it consumes his soul and become what he has hunted threw out his long life of servitude to his Queen Lady Tsunade.

As he neared the in to where his mate-to-be was staying, he felt a pulse go threw out the earth. The ground groaned as the energy went in and out in huge waves. The energy was from a strong demon be not quite. The beast with in him rose its mighty head in felt the pulse. It shook him to his core. He recognized this energy. It was Kabuto. One of the demons he had fought back in the ancient days of Japan. He was quite powerful but not as powerful as him. There was also an energy that was coming from the same direction as Kabuto's, this energy was indeed stronger then the earlier one. His mate was going to have to wait. He had to get to the bottom of this before human blood was to be shed.

As Naruto ran, his beast began to protest. He wanted his mate now that they were close. "_**Look do you want interruptions while we are with are mate? Do you want our mate to die if there are other Dark Demons out there that are out for blood?.. Tell me if that is what you want."**_ Naruto told his beast as he ran thought the dark woods to the source of the pulse of energy. He was getting close now. He could feel his hair rise with the Dark energy and Light energy.

Naruto knew that if who ever was fighting with Kabuto would mistake him for a foe. With this in mind he changed in to his bestial from. The Nine Tail Fox. Not his giant from but his smaller form that could blend in to the trees. As he ran he came to the place where they were fighting. He blended in to the shadows of the night and watched from afar. He didn't want to die just yet, and so close to his mate.

As he looked out to the battle filed he could see to figures fighting. One for sure was Kabuto. The other he couldn't make out. The figure was at least 5' 9 or 5'10 as much as he could tell from where he was. It was a young man. He was slender but had some muscle to him. From what he could tell he could fight well. His body was moving gracefully thought the battle that was at hand. Naruto couldn't see the young man's face since he had his back to him. But his sent was oddly familiar. It smelled of thunder and rainstorms. That's when it clicked. He was looking at no one other than his mate-to-be. This had him at shock.

"_**Well at least he can protect him self if it comes to it."**_ Naruto thought to him self. His beast couldn't agree with him better.

The Boy and the man still didn't sense anyone in the forest. Sasuke kept his mind in the fight only. Moving this way and that way. Trying to out men over his opponent to a point where he could strike a fatal wound. The Heart of a Demon. Sasuke knew that Kabuto was doing the same with him analyzing what to do. As there weapons of choice came together, Sasuke spotted an opening to land a deadly blow to his opponent. As his went for it. Kabuto noticed what was about to happen. He jumped out of the way in the precise moment. Sasuke would has landed him a blow.

As he moved he called forth a pack of dogs. "Kabuto you cowered do not run away in the face of death come back and fight me your self , you bastard!" Sasuke yelled at the coward that had jumped away. "My My, if would have known better I would have said you didn't want me to leave!" Kabuto replied with mirth in his voice. This disgusted Naruto and Sasuke very much. With one snap of Kabuto's fingers. The Dogs longed them self's at Sasuke. He twisted here and there. Back and forth. Side to side. Naruto and Kabuto could only watch as Sasuke fought off the dogs with grace full movements.

As the dogs where getting to much for Sasuke. He could only do what was left for him to do. Turn in to his other half. The half his Father gave to him. The Wolf. As he changed forms the dogs backed off a bit as Sasuke emerged as a Wolf. This formed screamed submission from the smaller forms on the battle field. Naruto was impressed by this form. Fur Black as the Night and fangs white as porcelain. Muscular and fit like in his earlier form too. His little mate didn't stop amazing him.

Sasuke moved closer to the dogs. They moved back. He was about to attack when he felt a presence behind him. Kabuto had moved behind him with a sword in the air. It was to late to moves out of the way.

Naruto moved at his own accorded and as fast as lighting, bit Kabuto on the arm and twisted back. Making him fall back to the floor with a "oomph". Naruto jumped back and landed near Sasuke who still in defense mode bit at him when he was to close.

Naruto was taken a back a bit.

Sasuke had attacked him. His mate attacked him.

Naruto could only look at him with confusion in his blood red eyes. As they looked at each other Kabuto got back up and attacked Naruto wounding him on his shoulder. He jumped back and landed on the other side of the battle field. Sasuke jumped back too. He looked at his to enemies. "_**What the hell is going on"**_ Sasuke thought in his head. To demons fighting each other. Did he miss something?

Naruto shape shifted back in to his original form. Sasuke did the same. He looked at the being that changed and was looking at his earlier opponent.

The fox turned in to a young man. A handsome man at that his mind added to his train of thought. The man had golden hair like the morning sun that rises. Blue eyes that you get sucked in to the depth and drown. His body was strong and lean. And was way taller that him. He was probably the same height as Kabuto. But the only problem- he was a Demon Hunter. The same kind that killed hid beloved brother. Naruto felt Sasuke looking at him. As he looked at Sasuke, Kabuto attacked. Naruto twisted out of the way just in time. He conjured up a elemental sword. A Hell Sword that is brought out of the depts of the fiery realm of the demon courts.

Kabuto smirked.

" So we being, ne Naruto." Kabuto said as he raise his sword in a battle pose of the ancient times. Naruto just looked bored. "Well if you wish to die by my hand. Then let is be Kabuto." With that Sasuke watched as the two demons went at each other. The swords hit each other and sparks flew in every direction. Sasuke could only watch what unfolded in front of him.

Here and there the two Demons flew at each other. The blonde was cut at the abdominal region with the sword that burn with the intensity of lighting. It looked like lighting to Sasuke. He didn't know what it was but it was golden and flashed every thing like the lighting in the sky.

The sword that the blonde held in his hands grew to hot because you could see the color of the flame turn black. The hottest you could get a flame to go. But the blonde didn't feel the heat of the blade. With that deadly blade he stroke the white haired man right though his chest. The man screamed out in pain as he felt in insides burn. " _**Damn so close to his heart!"**_ Naruto cursed him self for not landing to deadly strike that would have ended this fools life.

Kabuto spit out blood and raised his claws. " I'm not going to hell alone you bastard!" with that his claws struck Naruto straight in the chest. He could feel the claws tearing at his muscle tiring to get to his heart. Sasuke could only watch as they tore in to each other.

The scene made him sick to his stomach. Naruto with his free hand grasped the offending hand and pulled it out before it could go any further in. As he grabbed it. He twisted it as broke the bone cleanly thought. Kabuto screamed in agony, feeling his wrist braking thought the muscle that guard it. Ok Now Sasuke was going to be sick. The braking of the bone was to much. He actually heard it cracking. The sound was sickening to the core.

With that Naruto dialoged the sword from him and his own sword from the screaming man.

"Kabuto, don't be such a coward and get up and fight me. You can still get up!" Naruto commanded to the other to do. Sasuke moved up to where the blonde was. "What the hell is your problem! Who are you and what are doing coming in to my fight?!" Sasuke screamed in Naruto's face. Naruto just blinked.

" I was helping you, is that bad?" Naruto said as he cocked his head to the side while looking down at that screaming boy.

Sasuke could feel him self turn red with the anger that build up in side him. "_**Who is this fool!"**_ "Don't ever come in to my fights Demon Hunter, got that!" Sasuke said. Naruto just blinked.

That dogs surrounding Kabuto Howled and circled their master. Naruto Turned to them and picked up his discarded sword once more. Walking to the man in agony, he heard as scream full of pain from behind him. That scream belonged to one other that his Mate-to-be. He wiped around to see what had him like this when his saw two hands with dagger like claws digging in to his ankles. Sasuke screamed blood murder. Naruto forgot about Kabuto. With that the injured man made his escape. The ground opened up ad swallowed him whole.

Naruto came up to Sasuke with is Hell Sword and swung at the offending hands. The hands were cut off and disintegrated in to dust. Sasuke whimpered once he didn't feel the nails digging in to his skin. With that, the boy collapsed. Naruto caught him with ease. Sasuke looked up in to the eyes of the one that had caught him.

" Who are you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just stared at him and answered. " My name is Uzumaki Naruto. That last of Nine Tail Clan." Naruto responded. The boy had the darkest eyes he had ever laid eyes upon. Obsidian is what you can describe them. He let go of Sasuke. The raven haired boy just stared at him. "Why did you help me?" He asked to blonde that just looked bored from his face but his eyes told his some thing else.

"I couldn't help my Mate-to-be?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was taken aback. "_**MATE!!!!"**_ His mind screamed!

Oh the fates were cruel to him.


	2. Who the Hell!

Sorry I know I haven't updated in a long time sorry…

But to make it up here it is!…..

Demon Nature

Chapter 2

"Talking"

__

Mental Thought

**I do not own Naruto or any other characters.**

000000000000

"Mate! How the hell I'm I your mate?" Sasuke shouted at the blonde in front of him.

As Sasuke glared at the blonde willing him to magically combust in to flames. But sadly he wouldn't, the man Naruto started to sway and collapsed on to the floor.

Sasuke looked down at the man and smirked.

'_I can take this as an opportunity and leave.'_ As Sasuke started to leave his inner wolf stared to whimper and wail for him not to leave this man behind.

' _What the hell is wrong with you?! This is a Demon Hunter your wailing about! Do you remember they killed brother!'_ His beast wailed even more is distress as they got farther away from Naruto

. "Stupid annoying be- HEY! don't you dar- STOP IT! Quit biting me! Ow!" After many biting and cursing Sasuke returned to where the blonde was.

His beast urged him to take him with them and fast. The man didn't look so good and might die. "Good. Then I wont have to carry his around." muttered Sasuke to him self. Only to earn another bit from the wolf.

__

Look you, stop it or I will leave him to die and put you under a sleeping spell for the rest of my life. Got it!?.

His beast stopped the biting and tried to be quite the rest of the way home.

As Sasuke waked with Naruto over his shoulder, he begin to tire

"Stupid fool. He weighs a ton." the raven whispered to him self as he reached the inn he was staying at. When he gets there Hinata greets him at the back door. Immediately her smile turns in to horror.

"What happened to you Sasuke-kun?" The woman helps him with Naruto.

"Can you help me with him? He needs medical attention and now." Hinata nods and responds. "Sure, anything." They lug Naruto up the stairs and almost kill them self's when he slipped form their hands and almost crushes Hinata.

If Sasuke didn't pull the blonde towards him, the body weight and fall from the top of the stairs would surely kill her."Lets just but him on the bed, ok on the count of three. 1.2..3!" They drop him on to the bed and start to catch their breath.

"Dear Kami, he weighs a ton. And I think I just threw out my back." Hinata said while holding here back and slouching towards the wall. Sasuke just chuckled to see his friend complain.

"I'm sorry that I mad you help. I know what you mean. he is heavy." Hinata just smiled at the man.. "Well lets get him fixed before he die's on us." (The reason Sasuke trusted her was because she had medical experience before she had gotten married to her husband Kiba Inuzuka.)

As Sasuke began to divest Naruto form his shirt, Hinata left to get some bandages and fresh soil. She knew that since the blonde was demon she must get soil in order for Sasuke to heal him.

Sasuke cleaned up some of the blood that was on the man's chest. The said chest was beautiful not to mention. With the wet towel he wiped blood and grim off. He tried to be careful not to touch him but his finger refused to take the order his mind gave and touched the mans tan skin. Firm yet soft flesh was underneath that treacherous finger of his. For an unknown reason to Sasuke he wanted to feel more of him.

Unknown to the raven that was so engrossed with the blonds chest. He failed to notice that the said blonde had awoken. The blonde just smirked as he watched the man before him practically drool. But not wanting to upset he little Mate-to-Be he optioned to make his know awake presence know. As much as he didn't want to.

He shifted which brought our Uchiha out of his stupor. Naruto making it look as if he just had awoken. "Mm, where am I?" Naruto with 'sleepy' eyes said to the presence in the room. "Uhh, um., your at the Inn." Sasuke said will stepping way from the blonde. Trying to hid his face that was lit with embarrassment thinking he might have been caught touching his said enemy. The blonde nodded and closed his eyes making it seen as is he was at deaths door knocking for entrance.

As the blonde faked, the raven worried. _'Come Hinata where are you?' _The raven look at the door just as the girl came in with the things she needed. "Stupid demons and their stupid ways of healing." Hinata muttered as she set the bowl of fresh soil on the table. "Is something the matter Hinata-chan?" Sasuke asked.

The said girl look at the Uchiha. "No nothing is wrong it just after getting the fresh soil the hole was to deep for me to get out be my self. So Kiba helped at started to laugh at me predicament." Hinata said while working the soil to is healing state for the Demon Hunter. Hinata smirked. The blonde knew it was never good for the white eyed girl to smirk like that." I Bet Kiba will think before laughing again." she giggled thinking back at her unconscious husband in the hole while their twins pocked him with a stick as she humped and left.

****

At the hole

The twins stared at their mother as she humped and left their father in a hole. "You think he's ok Nii-chan?" the youngest of the two said. The said older brother picked up the broom that as standing against their house and began to poke their father.

One poke…no movement.

Two pokes…..a twitch

Tried and final poke….a groan.

" Yeah he's fine." With that they left Kiba their to sleep until their mother decides when to get him.

"Lets go play with Akamaru" and searched for their dog.

****

Back inside

Sasuke's heart was to Kiba. Poor guy. He know how Hinata could be at times. It was a real shock to see the girl change from shy to full blown confidence. He smiled as he saw her mix everything she needed.

"Sasuke-kun" she aside while holding the bowl to him. "I need you to spit in it to activate the healing properties."

She gave him a look that said 'Now or Pain'. so he spit in the soil watching it as it glowed and stilled. "Wow" was all he could say.

Naruto was trying so hard not to laugh at he Mate-to Be. But he couldn't hold it any longer.

Thought out the room you heard laughter. Sasuke turned and glared at the blonde man who was laughing while holding the chest wound that he had. " Ahh ha-ha. Ano please forgive me I didn't mean to laugh. It was just to funny how you looked when the healing power was activated." Sasuke was about to retort when Hinata's voice cut through the laughter. " well it seems that our friend is alive. So lets get this over with so you can get some proper rest. Ok." she said smiling at the now calm man. "Of course, Hinata-san," while flashing her one of his million dollar smiles, making her blush at him. "Oh no! Please just Hinata."

"Alright Hinata." And she blushed even more.

On the out side Sasuke looked as fish he didn't give a rat's ass if the blonde flirted with his female friend. But looks can be deceiving, because within a flare of jealousy burned within him like the hot sun.

Just seeing the girls fingers touch and place the soil on him mad him even more angry. _" What the hell is wrong with me! I'm getting worked up for a stupid Demon Hunter_." Within Sasuke's throat a growl ripped though. The growl was possessive and threatening.

Hinata stopped and looked over to where the growl had come from. Sasuke's eyes where crimson red and looked as if ready to strike at any moment.

Naruto looked and know what had happened. "Hinata-san it best if you moved slowly backwards out of the room and shut the door. I'll explain later alright but for now, just do as I say." all that said while never taking his eyes off his furious little Mate-to Be. Hinata could only nod and slowly backed away. Sasuke's eyes never leaving her body. As Hinata got to the door she crossed the threshold and closed the door.

As Sasuke saw that the girl had left the raven crossed the room slowly and let his knees his the side of the bed. All the time holding the blonde's blue sapphire eye's with his own crimson eyes.

He stayed there, unmoving and staring. Naruto let him stare. Sasuke let his hand come away from his side and reached out to touch the blonde. But hesitating when his mind provided mental pictures of Naruto and Hinata just a while ago. And pulled back. Naruto read his mind and smiled. He know under stood what this all meant. He was jealous. At this he smiled. _" This will be fun." _when he held Sasuke's gaze firmly Naruto's hand reached out to the raven's hand and grasped it. Never letting the gaze between them falter.

Sasuke's eyes returned to their normal black onyx color. So it was azure sapphire to onyx black.

Naruto brought Sasuke's hand to his lips and kissed his fingers lightly. Sasuke's hand tense with the little jester. Not because he didn't like it was just that his lip's were cool yet warm. The blonde Demon Hunter again kisses the pale delicate hand within his own slightly larger tan hand. But this time he catches the tiny whimper that Sasuke gives out. The demon hunter pleased with this pulls the raven gently to him and the raven goes without a protest.

Sasuke sits next to the man and as Naruto just stays still .Sasuke to his own accord lets his hands wonder and Naruto's chest. This is slowly torturing the blonde but stays still for not wanting to scare his Mate-to-Be. Sasuke's ears catch the rough breath of the man beneath his hands.

Sasuke leans his head slowly towards the blondes lips and lays his own on the others. The kiss was sweet and gentle. Sasuke didn't know why he did it but his gut told him it was alright. The raven tilted his head a bit to the side as Naruto's tongue asked for entrance by sliding across the bottom lip. The Uchiha moaned a bit and gave access to the other. Making the kiss even more delectable. Naruto's hands slide up to Sasuke's hips from there spot on the other boy 's thighs. They were soon into their kissing that they failed to see a child had opened the door. The said child was Hinata and Kiba's eldest twin.

The boy was about 9 years of age and had brown saggy hair much like his father and clear eyes like his mother.

The boy's name was Naomaru.

He opened the door to see if his mother was in her but instead was greeted with the sight before him. Others would have fainted from a major nose bleed or ran away. But seeing that he had already seen this happen before with is uncle Neji and his boyfriend Gaara one time they came over to visit. He was unfazed.

He just cleared his throat to get their attention. And it did. The two immediately froze and Sasuke looked over and stared horrified. The boy just stood there and smirked. " HEY SHIRO! I TOLD YOU HE WAS GAY! YOU OWE ME NOW!" The said boy shouted.

Him and his brother from the very moment they met Sasuke they thought he was gay. But they needed proof and now his saw it with is own two eyes.

Sasuke mortified ran in to the bathroom and left the blonde just to smile at the boy. The boy flashed him and grin and left but shutting the door first. In 3 minutes Hinata should up. "Please tell me that wasn't my so that I just heard yell that out?" the blonde just smiled and told her not to worry. After much asking from Naruto's part and much threatening from Hinata's part to come out Sasuke reluctantly came out of the bathroom and sat as far away from the blonde as he could.

It was morning again since Sasuke had come home during the night. Hinata told both to get some rest and before they fall asleep Sasuke put up some guard shields all around the room then they both fell asleep after.

Sasuke falls into a deep sleep remembering his brother before he was killed.

__

Itachi and Sasuke are talking and studying in the garden of their old home. As they talk something ominous comes on to picture as they talk. Sasuke's dream started to fade taking his brother with him. "No please don't go! Wait! Nii-san! Don't leave."

As darkness surrounds the dream he hears Itachi scream for him. "Sasuke Sasuke! Help me! they got me!. Help otouto!" looking franticly around trying to look thought that darkness but he couldn't find his brother. "Itachi!"

"ITACHI!" the raven yelled as he was startled him self out of his sleep. He put his hand on his chest to calm him self. Never had he had a dream that painful and freighting in his life. With his back to the wall he starts to think of his family. His smiles and closes his onyx's eyes. He tried to remember his families faces and smiles but something startled him from his day dreaming. Something was in his room and was moving slowly to the bed where to demon slept like the dead.

Curiosity got the better of him and slowly walk to where the other man was.

He felt the pulse of aura and jumped back quickly. The pulse was faint but the aura felt dead to him. The only thing he could think about was 'how to see something that can only be felt?'.

Sasuke stats to think of what could the thing be. '_Ok think what's this thing. Remember think, think!!' _Sasuke shouts within his head and finally comes across the piece of information he longed for. He blood ran cold.

The thing turned out to be a Shadow Demon. Who in the world could be strong enough to arise a being form the Netherworld?

Sasuke head hurt be now. The only thing he could think of was 'how to defeat something that was dead already?'.

Naruto wakes up when he feels a disturbance in the air. When he look to where his Mate-to-Be was, all he saw was the raven staring at floor. He was about to say something when the other stopped him.

"Don't say a word." The raven whispered harshly to the blonde. " And do not move until I say so, got it!" Naruto just stared at him with puzzled eyes. _'What?'_ was all he could think of at that moment. Never had the other seemed scared at one point not even during the fight. So what could be scaring the other that much to have that panicked look in his onyx eyes.

Naruto just blinks in agreement.

Sasuke's mind debates with him self that the only one strong enough to do this was his Grandfather Orochimaru. A dark Hoshi from his mothers side of the family. But the man was long dead. Or he might have just faked death. Or something. Sasuke was sacred now. He hated his grandfather with raw passion. The man hated their father and wanted his destroyed. He might have had something with their fathers death. But they couldn't find out anymore since the snake was long gone. Or so he thought.

Sasuke snapped out of his stupor when the thing was at the foot of the bed. At that the Shadow Demon manifested its self in to a humanoid form.

It was garbed in warriors clothing and armor. It was about 6'4" and was pale as the moonlight.

__

" Why the hell does everyone have to be so tall! Even he's taller than me! Life so un fair.'

Sasuke grumbled in his mind.

The demon pulled out a sword and pointed it to the blonde on the bed. The said blonde couldn't move a muscle and started to panic a bit. Sasuke racked his brain for information these beings. Then he remembered that the only way to make him go back was with a spell. The only thing was he didn't know if he could conjure up his reki at moment like this. Life sucks.

The blonde just smiled and closed his eyes knowing that this might be his last time in the realm of the living. He was just glad that he meet his Mat-to-Be. Even under these circumstances. He was still happy.

Sasuke saw that the blonde had give up and accepted his final moments. But it wasn't good enough for him. "You bastard!" he shouted at the man on the bed. " Your mine to kill not his!" with that he lunged him self at the pale demon at struck it with his sword. But it just went through. Again he struck it but with the same results. _' its quite at right do not worry I accept my fate' _Naruto's voice came in to his head. The blonde actually wanted him to just sit there and watch the other kill him in front of his eyes! Either that was beautiful or stupid. But he was a bit touched be him. Just a bit.

" Yeah right you bastard" the raven shouted. " I said your mine to kill not his!" With that he gathered his reki and thought of a words that would sound similer to a spell and work for there

**"Dark Shadow of the Night, ripped from your eternal sleep."**

Sasuke couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. It was amazing and painful at the same time.

**"Hear me now, dark mage blood runs deep within me. I command you back into the Netherworld and sleep your eternal sleep."**

At that moment he knew what being the grandchild of a mage could do. It had his perks. But right now he had to control his brething and continue this spell.

**" By Earth, Wind, Water and Fire, I open the Netherworld gate to return you to the dark abyss."**

The last final words the room transferred in to the gate of the realm of the dead. Naruto and the inn disappeared, only in it place the gate was there. The Shadow demon looked at the gate and then to Sasuke. Only nodded at left threw the gate to sleep. Sasuke slumped to the floor and began to breath a bit fast. He mind was exhausted and body sore from the reki that had come out. He didn't even notice the inn was back in place and Naruto could move now thanks to the reki that had healed his wounds a bit faster.

Naruto places a hand on Sasuke's slumped shoulder. " You did well. I'm very impressed with your ability to conjure up these spells." Sasuke stared at the blonde mans grinning face. Then it clicked. _'Naruto can move. OH KAMI! He can move!'_ Sasuke starts to freak out and almost hyperventilate. "You can move….you…you…your wounds!…How can yo..you..do that!" Sasuke half stuttered and yelled at the same time. A scene that the young demon found cute.

" Well your reki helped out a lot if you must know." Naruto said chuckling to him self. " Even though it could have speed my death faster, but instead it helped since it was in order to help me from leaving this world. I never knew you cared so much Mate." The last part was said so seductively that Sasuke had to decency to blush when Naruto's arms came around him and started to kiss the pale neck. Naruto was doing such a fine job at sucking and nipping at the pale flesh that Sasuke had to suppress a moan that threaten to come forth.

When the raven came back to his senses he pushed the blonde away. " No! Get away! I'm leaving and leaving you here." he shouted as he stumbled out of the others arms. Sasuke's beast didn't want to leave him. Sasuke just mentally kick his beast and it shut up.

Naruto's beast roared with him. The 9 Nine-Tails was beyond mad. His Mate-to-Be just said he was leaving him. Instantly he wanted out and show this little slip of a boy who not to mess with.

Quickly Naruto thought of the 'Bind Chant' that was to be said if something like this should happen. With that he began.

**" To me I bind thee my eternal mate."**

Naruto began and Sasuke stared to back up in to the wall. The blonde was saying something that was making is beast happy. Not good.

**"For my darkness needs its light. Light to darkness. Darkness to light."**

The incantation was starting to way on the raven boy. He felt as if a chain was on him now and couldn't take it off.

**" Binds us in the eternal light."**

with that the raven falls to the floor and stares at the man that had just recited the 'Bind Chant'. "What the hell did you just do you bastard! Sasuke's eyes turned red. "Take it off now!" the boy launched him self at the man that just stood there smirking in victory. They both landed on the unforgiving floor and grunted. "No I wont" Naruto said trying to regain his breath. "AHHHHHHH get the hell off!" Sasuke noticing that some how the other had twisted is body to land on him.

Naruto's chuckle rang though out the room. "Just accept it Sasuke your mine as I said before." that boy below him was about to retort when hard silky lips covered his own. Sasuke gasped and that man above him took the chance of slipping his tongue in. it took all the boys will power not to wither and moan under the larger body and just give in to the feeling.

He was just about to do that when Sasuke's ankles started to burn. The pain was so intense that he couldn't even breath. Immediately Naruto got off him and began to question him. The boy just began to calm.

" I think what ever gave me this is around here. It wants me to follow." Sasuke stated when he regained is breath unconsciously rubbing at his ankles. " You do know it might be a trap." Naruto added. Sasuke just nodded and looked at Naruto. " but there's something suspicious about this whole thing with Kabuto, the dream, the Shadow Demon and know this. I need to figure out what's going on. And if you call your self my mate you would come and help me." His eyes showed no room for disagreement. Naruto sighed and gave in. "Fine. Lets go." Sasuke's eyes widened at the man that just agreed. _' Damn I thought this would get him to leave.' _Naruto just smirked, his mate was sneaky. That was arousing for a strange reason. No wonder his queen said he had strange kinks.

Sasuke packed and got what he needed. Everything was set. He had to plans. One: find out what the hell is going on and Two: make Naruto leave him.

That sounded just about right.

"Now lets go and aHHHHH!" that's all Sasuke could say until Naruto grabbed him and threw him in to the air. Shaped shifted and Sasuke landed on a giant fox that was going towards the mountains.

This was going to be a long night.

0000000000000000000

Well there you have it the second chapter to Demon Nature. I know long time. Sorry. I was having trouble starting and continuing. Was all most about to delete the whole story. O.0

But I'm glad I didn't. cuz here is the longest chapter yet.

By the way review!

Read my other stories please! puppy dog eyes

BloodMoon01 loves you all!

Mwah!


	3. Stories Vote

Hey there BloodMoon01 here just wanting to say Hi!

Well anyways I just wanted to see which of my stories all of you were still interested in. please vote to tell me which should I keep or not.

****

Demon Nature: Naruto Fanfic

He vowed to destroy him...but was he his true enemy, or destined Life Mate? Second FanFic..Hope you enjoy! If you don't like Yaoi don't read. BoyxBoy NaruxSasu SemexUke.

****

Hell will freeze over before I say 'I love you!': Inuyasha Fanfic

Kagome is the Northern Land's Heiress. With that come responsibility, like mating with a Taiyoukai son. But as she says Hell will freeze over be for I say I love you. Will she still say that later on?

****

Two Sides: Inuyasha Fanfic

There is someone that wants Kagome. Neither she nor the group know who. Is it the one she loves? Or something more sinister?

**I'M WHAT!!: Naruto Fanfic**

Something Happens no one can help it. Kyuubi? May have something to do with it. When doesn't he..lol.yaoi NaruxSasu

**Blood, Power and Betrayal: Inuyasha Fanfic**

Blood, Power and Betrayal. Three ways for an Empire to be formed or be destroyed. Nuraku's Empire is starting to form. Will the gang be able to stop him? Will Sesshomaru find a power that could help them out in the final battle and the one in his heart?

This would really help out for which stories to continue or not.

Love ya'll!

Ja-Ne

BloodMoon01


End file.
